


the way we fall (you don't have to be alone)

by netya



Series: the way we burn [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: 1950s!AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netya/pseuds/netya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always been a fream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way we fall (you don't have to be alone)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, all!  
> This is my first (official) work in the Band of Brothers fandom. Self-Beta'd, so all mistakes are my own. Please, tell me if there's anything I can fix!  
> With that, I'll leave you to enjoy. Critique is always welcome!

I.

You’ve always been a fream.  


Disparate. Alone in the corral. It’s not something that bothers you, really; you haven't ever cared what your parents thought and it’s not like you have any interest in girls, anyway. When you were younger you assumed you’d grow out of it, and it’s only recently occurred to you that might not be the case.  


Still, by junior high you’d managed to garner a reputation - of your own devising, of course.  


That’s not to say it wasn’t worth it.

  


Suggestiveness became your game.  


It amuses you to think of all the ways to seduce, ensnare, to hold power over a person’s heart - even if they don’t realize it. More intriguing: the (minute) possibility they might try and fight back.  


Funny, how you’d never considered it could work both ways.  


The first time, you don’t see him. You hear, rather, the strumming of a guitar: faint strains of ‘Fever’ and a voice ( _completely_ toneless) coming from one of the locked classrooms. It's soft, rasps a little 'round the edges, stops you dead in your tracks and later you’ll wonder how you didn’t see it coming. 

It whispers in your ears when you fall asleep that night, guilty but sated, under sticky covers. 

  


The next day you’re through to English and you catch the voice again, this time forming the words “Harry, I’m fine,” floating down the hall from Mrs. Grogan's room. Out walks the bearer, petal-white skin and feathered copper-hair glinting in the light like a fresh-shined penny. He meanders past the window, orange glow on his features, sees you struck-dumb staring in the center of the hall.

_Winters._

His name is Richard _(Dick)_ Winters, and you’re completely enamored with him.

From then on you’d notice him everywhere - laughing in the cafeteria, rough-housing in the lot, plucking in the courtyard when the light is low. And, well, if you follow him, and he sometimes notices he has a shadow, it’s not as if he suspects.

* 

Valentine’s Day comes around and you pin a carnation to your lapel, then wander around and flirt outrageously with everyone you meet. _That's just Nix, though,_ they’ll say: _he does this all the time._ Everyone knows, you’re just playing by now.

Walking past him in the courtyard that afternoon, you can’t help but pause. He’s laughing with his friends, completely unaware of your existence, and so you decide you’ve got nothing to lose. Before you can consider any social repercussions, you’ve spun around to block his path, effortlessly lifting one calloused hand and slipping your flower behind his ear. You can feel his body tense but he doesn’t pull away - trembling (minutely) you press your lips to his hand.

Slowly lifting your head upwards (the whole quad is silent, now) you glance at his face.

That’s the moment your heart stops beating.

He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaptation of an original story I wrote way back when; I've twisted it a little, but the basics are the same. It's short, I know, I'm sorry! It was written for a flash-fiction prompt, so I suppose this is more a drabble than a story. It's also written in a fairly unusual tense, so I apologize if that bothers anyone. I debated on switching it, but in the end, I'm in love with it just the way it is.  
> This is pretty sparse, as I mentioned before, but I'm aiming for a series, so eventually they'll be some more of these, different pairings, different perspectives- the whole shebang, so stay-tuned! One last thing: this is, as far as I can tell, a 1950's!AU, so the lingo is placed accordingly. I hope it doesn't distract too much!  
> 


End file.
